The Sickness
by Nicci and Shelley
Summary: Snake finds Jack, a wreck and homeless and Jack appears that he may be sevrely sick. PG for brief language :D Shelley solo story ^^ chapter 3 added!!! woot!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: No, I don't own MGS 1 or 2, or the characters...;__; If I did, I'd probably be... tracking down the people who don't put disclaimers in their stories and getting all their money  
  
Authors Notes: Hello everyone! This is a Shelley only story! ^-^ I hope you enjoy it! I thought I should write it because there aren't many angsty stories about Jack that involve all the other characters, so I thought I'd write one...? Well, I hope you enjoy, I'm not really positive if I'm going to finish it, but enough people like it, I probably will :D So, in that sense, I think Read, enjoy, and review! I read somewhere once, "Flames fuel my writing soul!" Or something like that unless my story is outright bad... then I'll consider revision. ^^ And many thanks to Nicci! For being my writing support! And even threw propane into my muse's flame... Did that even make sense? Anyways, on with the story! :D  
  
  
  
Jack stared down at the grave in front of him. He whispered the name etched into the stone slab. "Rosemary Ann Shelton." It sounded fake even to his own ears, but he had never been sure what her real name was. So he just had the name put on that she'd told him from the start. He had no one to ask, he didn't know any of her family. He'd bought her a simple tombstone, only detailing her name. He hadn't had very much money, so he bought what he could. He hadn't had enough to hold her a funeral though.  
  
Jack shut his eyes and forced himself to relive the painful memory, it had been a year ago, today. They were in the car together, nine months after the eradication of Arsenal Gear, and they were on their way to the Emergency, Rose had begun to have labor pains. They'd both been so excited, ever since the Big Shell accident, everything had become wonderful. They'd even bought a small house together, after their perfect wedding. They had managed to lead a wonderfully, simple life.  
  
But that night things became complicated for Jack. As they crossed the intersection, one careless, drunken man ruined everything for him. He barreled into the passenger's side of the car, instantly killing Rose, and his unborn child. He never went back to their home after that. He didn't feel the need, or the want. He'd rented a dingy apartment for about two months, before being kicked out for neglecting his rent.  
  
Jack was a wreck right now, but he felt like he should be sober for his visit to Rose's gravesite. Now that he was finished, he exited the cemetery and quickly retreated back to the bottle clutched in his hand, no doubt, quickly giving up his sobriety.  
  
As he stumbled through the streets, he reached up and pulled his hood over his head. Jack felt even worse than he usually did. Maybe he was sick; he didn't consider this seriously until he felt the burning sensation at the back of his throat, and a sudden burst of vomit erupted from his lips. He leaned over the curb and let the liquidy contents of his stomach splash onto the street.  
  
He stumbled forward, down the sidewalk, until he suddenly felt sick again. He lurched forwards, and clawed at his stomach. It felt horrible, Jack felt like he needed to heave, but he had nothing left in his stomach; his throat was contorting and constricting. His head was swimming, and his temples were pounding. Jack couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. He'd never taken to alcohol like this before; he usually just got drunk and passed out on a park bench.  
  
He walked forwards, feeling incredibly weak, before he lost his footing, and slipped. Just as Jack fell forwards, the person in front of him grabbed him beneath his elbows, preventing him from meeting the pavement. He looked up and immediately recognized the man. It was Snake. Why Snake, of all people? Jack practically idolized him, and he most certainly didn't want Snake to see him in his current state.  
  
Snake recognized him, but it took him longer, since Jack looked so much different than he did since Snake last saw him. His hair was longer, but more tangled and dirty. Snake could tell he had lost weight from the way his already small clothes dangled from his body. Once Snake realized who it was though, he immediately took his hands off. He looked at Jack, wondering what was wrong with him. "Shit Raiden, what happened to you?"  
  
Jack glared up at Snake. He didn't want to tell him anything, Jack didn't want to add to the list of people who knew his story; mainly people he'd told when drunk. So, he didn't answer.  
  
Author's Notes: Yep, I'm stopping there. Well, please review, if you liked it, thank you!! If you didn't, please tell me why, and I'll try to improve on it. I'm only here to please the masses :D And another biiiiiiiig thanks to my best pal Nicci! She's the best person you could wish for, to help you write! ^^ She's there telling me how great it is after I instant message her each paragraph, as I write it :D Chapter 2 should be up soon, I'm not into big delays. :D 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own neither Metal Gear Solid 1 and 2, nor the characters. So that's why I'm not rich and soaking up royalties every time a story is written without a disclaimer. (Hint hint.)  
  
Author's Notes: Hellooo! Welcome to the second installment of my story! :D Yes, I decided to finish it. Mainly because it's fun to write So if you don't like it... Don't read it..? Nyah... :D And even if you don't like it still review! Sooo on with the story! :D And remember, Shelley solo story! : This was probably obvious, if you ever read one of Nicci's piles of wonders...;___; Sniff... They're so good! It's not fair! ;o;  
  
Chapter 2 By Shelley  
  
Jack looked up at Snake, and bitterly tried to discern an answer to give to him. What had happened to him? Jack didn't really know why he'd let himself slide downhill after Rose's death. He could have prevented it. Easily. He'd had a home, a job, and even a few friends. But once she died he'd just gave up on everything. "They're dead..." Jack answered a slight tone of bitterness in his voice.  
  
Snake looked at him; the irritation in his eyes was plainly evident. "Who's dead?" he openly demanded. Jack looked at him uncouthly and didn't answer. "Well, who was it, huh?"  
  
"...Rose, and the baby," Jack answered after a long pause. "It was my fault..." Jack suddenly felt a familiar fiery feeling in the back of his esophagus. He backed away from Snake and bent over, allowing the acidic insides of his stomach to spill onto the sidewalk. The throbbing in his skull wasn't letting up any, and he was beginning to feel shaky. Jack could feel his legs begin to lock up, and freeze. His face felt numb, and he was sweaty all over. He could feel his stomach as it turned over and over inside of him. His throat had tightened, and it was hard to breathe.  
  
Jack looked up at Snake hopefully; he could help, couldn't he? He was after all, the Solid Snake. The one that everybody had tried to shape him into. Jack didn't know whether to adore him, or to hate him. Snake stared at him intently, "Raiden? What's wrong with you?"  
  
Jack didn't respond; he couldn't. He barely had enough energy left to keep himself upright, let alone able to be aware of his surroundings anymore. He decided his energy would be better directed when he felt Snake shaking him abruptly, placing him right back onto that dingy street corner again. "Wha- ?" He sputtered. He could feel the last of his strength failing him.  
  
Snake could see Jack's eyes roll into the back of his head, and then close as he fell into unconsciousness. Jack's legs suddenly went limp beneath him, and he was falling forwards towards the pavement. Snake instinctively extended his hand and grabbed Jack's arm. He looked down at the pale, thin boy he was holding onto, and was conflicted. He couldn't just leave him here; he was obviously sick, and malnourished, however, he couldn't just take him home with him. Snake barely knew how to take care of himself when he caught a cold. He could take him to a hospital. Snake thought hard about this one, and almost chose it as the best course of action, but then remember Olga's child.  
  
He was born in a hospital taken over by the Patriots. Snake couldn't be sure if any of the ones around here were taken, but he couldn't run the risk. He knew they wanted Jack dead, for some reason or another. And then another thought struck him. Otacon. Otacon would know what to do. Snake knelt down next to Jack's prone form and slung him over his shoulder, and walked over to his car, which was parked about a half a block down from where they were now. He opened the passengers' side door, and set Jack into the seat before going over to his own side and pulling into the road.  
  
As Snake drove he would occasionally catch small bits of mumbling from Jack. Most of which were indiscernible, but every now and then Snake would understand a word or two. "Rose..." Snake gave him a sideward glance. He could tell he was even worse off than he'd originally assumed, now that his hood had fallen completely off his head. He was pale, closer to white than Snake had ever seen anyone, and he was thin. Ghastly thin, his cheek bones had skin right on top of them, Snake couldn't see any trace of fat on him anywhere.  
  
Snake pulled up in front of an apartment complex. It wasn't lavish, but it wasn't appalling either. It was just a simple apartment compound. Once parked, he went over to Jack's side of the car and lifted him out. It wasn't difficult either; Jack was incredibly light, as people go. Snake slung him over his shoulder and walked up to the third floor. He knocked on a door labeled 26A. Hear could hear Otacon moving around inside, trying to frantically cover up the information he'd hacked. The corners of Snake's mouth went up slightly. "It's okay Hal, it's me."  
  
At that Otacon opened the door. He began to say something when he suddenly noticed the gaunt body of Jack on his shoulder. "Oh my God; is that Raiden?" he managed to stammer after a few seconds.  
  
Snake nodded. "Yeah, and he seems like he's pretty sick too."  
  
  
  
Notes: There, chapter two is finished... : It was a lot harder to write than the first one. I had to keep going back and deleting things, and rewriting them so that they sounded right, and truthfully, I still don't like the way it came out, but hey, it's 3:30 am, and I'm sick of writing for the night, and I figured, (I hoped! :D) That a few people were waiting for chapter two. So... there it was. I hope you liked it... Chapter three will be up soon... u___u;; And as always, reviews make me write faster. Helpful criticism always welcome :D 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Yippee. I finally got the thorn out my butt and decided to keep what I write. This is the last time I'm rewriting chapter three! O Believe me, I've tried, and tried, and tried, to write this chapter, but it just wasn't working right, so, I'm don't care how bad it turns out, it's staying. And that's that. Here ya' go. Oh yeah, and I apologize for how long it took for me to realize, I'll never be as good a writer as I wish I were, and to be happy with what I can write. And as always, Shelley solo :D  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Metal Gear Solid. Nothing! Nada! (Wish I did though -_-;;)  
  
The Sickness Chapter Three by Shelley  
  
Otacon looked down at Jack's near skeletal form, which lay prone in Snake's arms. "Here, set him on the couch," he motioned, removing some books which he had set there earlier. Snake brought Jack over and placed him onto the sofa. Otacon nervously pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "What happened to him?" He asked, uneasily.  
  
Snake turned around and looked at Otacon, before speaking. "I found him on a street corner, he passed out and I wasn't sure where to take him."  
  
"So you brought him here?" Otacon asked, his voice had taken on a slightly annoyed tone, mingled with worry. "Why didn't you take him to a hospital or something?"  
  
"I thought of that, but then remembered about how the patriots had taken over the hospital that Olga's kid was born in," Snake answered. He could tell Otacon didn't seem to think that mattered too much. "The Patriots want him dead you know."  
  
There was an odd moment of silence after that. Snake knew he was just adding insult to injury. Otacon had tried to find out as much information he could about the Patriots since the Big Shell incident, but he could only come across the same information every time. That they had all died 100 years ago, and that someone with their assumed name wanted a certain operative by the code name of 'Raiden' dead. He had found out a few more details, but nothing that could be helpful in trying to rid the world of Metal Gear technology. It had been a big blow to Otacon's ego. "Yeah, I know," He ruefully responded after a few seconds.  
  
  
  
Notes: Aargh, So sorry I'm ending it there, it was an uber-short chapter, I know, but I just wanted to post what I had written, to let the few people who actually want to read the rest, know it isn't dead. I will be updating again, and the delay will be muuuuuch shorter. My friends! My muse has finally found a chink in my writers block! Watching Stargate SG1, playing MGS2, eating pocky, watching fushigi yugi, and listening to the most depressing music I can find, have all come together, to make me WRITE SOME MORE!!! ^__^ So. there you go. : 


End file.
